


tired of fighting, let's run away together

by DarlingHazel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Impligaytions, Post-Season/Series 03, Smoking, WE KNOW., soft i guess, they THINK they're friends but we know they ain't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHazel/pseuds/DarlingHazel
Summary: “I hate this fucking world,” Steve laughed, smoke billowing from between his plump lips. “I’m so tired of fighting.”Billy nodded silently.The stars above them shone beautifully against the purple-blue sky, but to Hargrove, they were dull next to the honey brown eyes of Steve that always seemed to shine even brighter when he laughed.“We could run away together,” he offered half-jokingly, and Harrington looked at him with crinkled eyes and a soft smile, looking almost like he was seriously considering it.“We could.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	tired of fighting, let's run away together

It was theatrical, honestly, how everything fell into place after Billy recovered. The way the stars stopped shaking and his legs did too once he caught sight of Max for the first time in forever after he’d been released from the hospital. How it felt when he got to tangle his hands in the soft hair of El as they hugged, without the back pains. He was so infinitely grateful to her for saving him, but he was a little embarrassed to say anything at the time, so they just hugged.

He remembered the look on Joyce’s face the moment she exited the car. He never expected such fondness and relief to be on her face when she saw him, but it was there, and she was looking right at him.

With a little bit of smugness, he could recall how in the weeks that followed, he’d gotten to see Steve pout a little anytime he saw Nancy (a little cutely, might he add) with Jonathan. He’d known Steve had moved on, but he must have felt some jealousy prick at him at seeing all these relationships around him. Billy had felt that tiny pout tug at his heartstrings for long enough that he actually decided to break the confining barrier between them to finally say sorry.

It worked out. Smoothly.

Until, of course, Steve punched Billy.

Maybe he did deserve that.

But none of that mattered now, because now, Steve was here, next to him, and they’d gotten considerably closer since. He remembered the panicked look on the brunette’s face when he pretended to be bleeding from his nose, and he had to stifle a bark of laughter at the rosy red that spread across Harrington’s cheeks after he’d looked up grinning with a ‘gotcha’.

Billy brought himself out of his trance with a fond smile, and found Steve staring at him with narrowed eyes from his left.

“Something on my face, Harrington?” he teased.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you’ve got chocolate spread all over your forehead.”

“Ha ha. Very funny,” Billy rolled the cigarette between his lips and plucked it, tossing it to the ground beneath them and stomping it out with his shoe lazily.

The sky wasn’t quite dark yet, a bright purple gradient leading into a cooler blue that gave away some twinkles of stars. From this cliff, they could see most of Hawkins. The majority of the town lights were still on, Starcourt was being rebuilt despite the ever growing rumors that the area was now _haunted_ or some shit Billy didn’t care for and he could see some of its bright lights from here, though seeing it only brought back vivid, bad memories.

His butt started to hurt from sitting on the hood of the Camaro for so long and he stood up, stretching a bit to bring some life in his ass again.

“You know, I really wish I could punch you sometimes,” Steve spoke from behind.

Billy snorted, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Silence followed again, one that Billy found _some_ comfort in, but now he was itching to know more. Did Steve _still_ hate him? Had he done something wrong? Why’d he say that?

Shuffling from behind interrupted his thoughts and he snapped his attention to the other, finding Harrington fidgeting with the jacket Hargrove generously lent him in the cold of the night nervously.

“Sometimes I think I could do it. Get up and just swing a fist at you,” He looked up and locked eyes with Billy, but it didn’t look like he was really looking at him, it looked like he was looking right _through_ him.

“Why are you telling me this?” Billy felt some irritation creep up his chest, and anticipation. _Was Steve gonna just punch him now?_

Mean.

Regardless, Harrington continued, “And sometimes, when you piss me off enough, I think of just beating you up. And I almost do it. And my mind reverts to before you… you know.” Billy’s blood runs cold. “And I hate it. That I can just think I want to hurt somebody, and I’ve hit enough things that I know I can, and sometimes I’m close enough to hurting people just for knocking on my door,” at this point, Steve’s rambling and he knows it, but Billy makes no move to stop him.

Because he realizes what he means. He _knows_ what he means.

“I’m so tired of violence, Billy. But my body just wants to grab at it. At this point, it’s all it knows. It just sounds so easy. And I’m…” he catches in the glimpse of the moonlight, the barest hint of a tear rolling down Steve’s cheek. The pretty brown-eyed’s cheek, wet with sadness.

Billy hated seeing that.

“I’m so scared, B. That I’ll do it. I’ll hurt somebody. I don’t want to.”

And the pretty boy lowers his head and bites his lip, stifling a sob.

This was a newfound level of trust Billy wasn’t quite used to from Steve. Usually, Harrington and him would just talk about the before passively, sprinkle it into their conversations trying to get to know each other but not overwhelm themselves or bring any emotions into it. Usually, Harrington smiled and joked, and Hargrove would do that as well. It was usually always lighthearted.

This was not usually.

A slight ugly creak sounded as Billy sat back down on the hood, this time closer to Steve. He didn’t really know what he could say, to help him. He knew what it was like. He _knows_ what it _is_ like.

Instead of speaking, he dipped his hand into his jean pocket and fished out a box of cigarettes. He tossed it into Steve’s lap, and grabbed the lighter neglected between them.

Steve half-laughed, and that was good enough for Billy as he watched him pluck a cigar out of the box. He held it to his lips and Billy held the lighter to the end for him, not wanting to risk Steve’s now shaky hands dropping it.

“I hate this fucking world,” Steve laughed, smoke billowing from between his plump lips. “I’m so tired of fighting.”

Billy nodded silently. 

The stars above them shone beautifully against the purple-blue sky, but to Hargrove, they were dull next to the honey brown eyes of Steve that always seemed to shine even brighter when he laughed.

“We could run away together,” he offered half-jokingly, and Harrington looked at him with crinkled eyes and a soft smile, looking almost like he was seriously considering it.

“We could.”

“Move to Cali, maybe,” he tried to not sound suggestive, but he knew Steve knew.

But Steve was fine with it.

“Yeah, Cali sounds nice. Apartment?”

“If we can afford one,” he laughed.

Steve just stared fondly at him, no longer looking so distant, and he grinned. “I can.”

Billy’s eyes lit up, and he tried to cover up his hope with a thoughtful face. “Pretty boy and his high school bully moving in together. Nothing could go wrong.”

Pleasant laughter erupted in the dead of night, and maybe he was just imagining things, but Harrington seemed to lean in just a little more. “Just saying, Hargrove, I don’t bode well with loud noises at night. Please let me know of the schedule of your sexual rituals with the ladies six days in advance.”

“Oh, no need, princess. I can guarantee you I...” _I’m not really interested in anyone but you._ “.. I’ll find it hard to get turned on knowing there’s a prettier mouth under the same roof as mine that I could be talking with instead.” _Smooth._

And he didn’t imagine the flushed red that rose to Steve’s cheeks as he giggled, “You flatter me, Billy. If I’d’ve known better I’d even say you had a little cwush on me.”

They laughed together because wow, _that couldn’t have been true_.

When in reality, it was.

It couldn’t have been truer.

And he couldn’t imagine liking anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> A. that is all
> 
> (thank you for reading)


End file.
